This specification relates to aligning user interface elements.
Conventional user interfaces, e.g., of a web page, or a program application, can include one or more user interface elements, e.g., text boxes, windows, or application gadgets. Some user interfaces have layouts that include multiple columns. User interface elements can be arranged in the multiple columns based on predetermined presentation attributes. In some web pages, presentation attributes are defined within the HyperText Markup Language (HTML) markup or in Cascading Style Sheets (CSS). As an example, the height and width of columns can be defined, and sizes of and locations for presenting user interface elements in the columns can also be defined within the HTML markup or CSS.